Disaster
by LoveYourLife7
Summary: Recently graduated from high school, Kim Crawford makes her way to Canada to attend university and visit her mother she hadn't seen in four years. What was suppose to be a mother and daughter summer, turned out to be Kim's hell. And the creator of it? None other than Jack Brewer, her forgotten nemesis. -Kick-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Watch it all fall into the ground _

_No happy ever after, just disaster._

. . .

Kim finished stuffing her stuff into her suitcase and sighed while wiping an imaginary sweat bead from her head. Today was the day. She was going to visit her mother. Hell, Kim was excited. She hadn't seen her mother in four years and finally – finally – her father was allowing her. Part of her thought he only agreed because he still loved her mother and the other part thought he was proud of her grades. The truth was he was only allowing her because she had just graduated from high school and was going to be attending a prestigious university in Toronto. Not to mention Kim was excited to see her Canadian mother. Having a mixed heritage almost seemed fantastic for Kim. Her mother was French-Canadian and her father was from England but as a child, he moved to the United States. Her parents' love story started off great and ended in a disaster. Kim thought it was because they had her before marriage…or for the fact they were each other's summer romance. Either way, it had ended terribly, especially since her mother was from Canada and wasn't able to stay in America because her life was in Canada.

But that didn't matter to Kim. She hadn't even been to Toronto before. She wanted to visit its nice condos and see the CN tower. Most of all, she wanted to do it with her mother and no one else. She would be sure to snap a lot of pictures of her and mother's adventures together. She sighed and walked over to window. She was wondering – was the school she was attending in Toronto going to be as interesting as she thought? She hoped so. She worked so hard to reach her full potential. "Kim! Are you ready?" She heard her father yell.

Kim snapped out of her daydream and smiled at the sky. "I am!" She yelled back.

She grabbed her oversized suitcase and struggled with it down the hall. Her father saw her and grabbed the suitcase from his daughter's struggling hands. Kim looked up at her father thankfully. "Thank you, Daddy," She whispered.

He nodded and opened the front door for them. Kim walked out with her father and ran to the car. He unlocked it, placing her suitcase in the trunk, before hopping in the front. He looked at her, wryly. "I don't trust her," He said.

Kim rolled her eyes and sighed. Placing a hand on her right cheek and leaning against her window, she said: "And she doesn't trust you. I have to build up this trust somehow."

Her dad sighed and warily began driving to the airport. "I mean, I have a feeling that you're somehow going to get hurt in Toronto," He stated.

Kim sighed. "Stop being over-protective, it's just mother. And if I happen to fall in love during my university years, I promise you'll meet him first," Kim murmured.

Her dad sighed and nodded. _What's with sighing today?_

_**Disaster**_

Kim looked out the window of the taxi cab. It hadn't even been three hours and she missed her dad already. Sighing, Kim looked out the window. Her mood was brightened when she saw a familiar house. The cab stopped and Kim handed him an American twenty dollar and ten dollar bill. He raised a brow, but took it anyways. They got out and he handed her the suitcase. Kim took it and muttered a low thanks. She walked up to the front door and looked up. She was ready to knock when the door opened and a brunet laughed loudly. "Thanks Kina! So I'll see you soon?" He asked.

A tall blonde woman with green eyes walked out. "But Jack, you said you'd stay to see-" She looked behind the brunet and smiled brightly. "Kimmy?" She whispered.

Kim nodded shyly and the woman pushed the brunet aside to hug her. "Hi mom," She whispered, hugging her tightly in return.

She let her go and stared at her daughter in amazement. "Oh, sweetie, you look beautiful." Kim smiled. "I can see what four years can do to you." She winked at Kim and she blushed. The young male standing by the door cleared his throat. Kim's mother turned to him and smiled even wider. "Oh, yes! Kim, sweetheart, this is Jack Brewer. He's an honours graduate. He's twenty and has recently graduated from university," She stated. "Jack, this is my daughter Kim Crawford. She's a recent high school graduate and is going to be attending the UFT in September."

Jack looked Kim once over and smiled. He held out his hand and Kim shook it. She was amazed of the strength the handshake had. "Nice to finally meet you, Kim, I have heard great things about you," Jack whispered.

Kim smiled timidly and averted her gaze to the ground. She let his hand go and blushed. "Nice to meet you too, Jack," She whispered.

Jack gave Kina a cocky smirk. "Maybe I will stay for dinner," Jack said. "What can go wrong?"

Kina jumped up in joy and rushed them both in. "Okay! Jack, be a dear and show Kim to the empty room by the computer room will you?" She asked.

Jack nodded and guided Kim away. Kim followed him aimlessly around the house until they stopped in front of a door. "This, I'm presuming, is your room," He whispered.

He winked at Kim and she blushed. Sighing in happiness, Jack gave her a cocky smirk and Kim's blush faded. "I like making women blush," He said cockily.

Kim's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it; did he have something going on? "E-excuse me?" She stammered.

Jack stroked his chin, "I said that I liked making women blush. They're so easy. Mostly pathetic and weak."

Kim clenched her fist and held the handle of the suitcase tighter. "I'll have you know I took karate for nine years of my life, _Jack_," She hissed.

Jack's cocky gaze did not waver, but only got cockier. "Let me guess, you were the weakest in the class?" When Kim's jaw dropped again, Jack laughed. "How'd I know? Wait, of course I would, I've been doing karate since I was two."

Kim fought the urge to slap him. Her first time meeting him and her second impression had 'sexist jerk' written all over it. "In my opinion, women should be in kitchens, not doing karate," He stated bluntly.

Kim's fists were beginning to hurt from clenching them too hard. _Forget fighting that urge,_ she hissed mentally. She swung her right hand back and brought it down across Jack's face. The cockiness was immediately wiped away from his face as he stared at the ground in shock. "You sexist jerk! I hope someone does worst. And I hope that someone is me," She hissed lowly.

She brushed past him and walked into her room. Slamming the door behind her, Jack touched his cheek in amazement, shock and fury. She was the first female to ever slap him or even _threaten_ him. He scowled and walked away from the room. Oh how he was beginning to see the light of new hatred. He already hated her.

_**Disaster**_

Kim groaned in frustration. She had told her mother about the Jack accident (good thing he was watching TV at the moment) and her mother shook her head in disbelief. "Jack is a bit cocky, I can tell you that, and thinks highly of himself, but he's a good person. I most certainly think he's a bit sexist, but a jerk? Hardly, he's really sweet at times. You just have to dig down deep," Kina stated.

Kim was ready to tear her hair out. Was her story hard to believe? Jack was an inconsiderate jerk. How hard was that to believe? "M-mom, how long have you actually _known_ him for?" Kim asked incredulously.

Kina smiled and placed the spaghetti in a bowl. "All his life, Hun," She replied. "Now go and get Jack. And whatever you do, please be respectful, Kimmers."

Kim rolled her eyes and mocked her mother under her breath. She walked out to the living room to go and find the cocky monster of her life. Walking into the room, Kim hadn't expected to see the movie he was watching. She screamed in terror when she heard the moan of the female character. Slightly looking back, Jack raised a brow but smirked. "Oh? Why, yes I am watching No Strings Attached," He said, referring to Kim's stuttering and hands over her eyes. "You're incredibly innocent, aren't you?"

Kim felt her cheeks and the tip of her ears burn. _Oh my,_ she thought in shock. "D-dinner's ready."

She turned on her heel and quickly made her way back to the kitchen. Her mother was bringing the food out to the dining room. "Is he coming?" She asked.

Kim followed her mother into the dining room and sat down in a chair immediately. "I don't know…I practically ran out of the living room," Kim muttered.

Not wanting to question her daughter's answer, Kina nodded. "Smells fantastic, Kina," Jack's voice boomed.

Kina jumped a bit and smiled. "Oh, thanks, Jack. Please, have a seat," She said, gesturing to the chairs.

Jack smirked and sat down beside Kim. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat before reaching to take some food. Just when she was about to grab some of her mother's homemade dinner rolls, her hand was slapped. She drew her hand back fast and ignored Jack's loud laughter. "Mom, why'd you do that for?" She asked rubbing her hand.

Kina shook her head in disappointment. "I thought you'd remember my meal traditions." Kim raised a brow. "We have to say grace first, Kimmers."

Kim blushed. Yeah, she had forgotten. But who wouldn't? She hadn't seen her mother in four _years_. "Sorry."

Kina smiled. "It's alright. You can just lead us in grace and pray for the forgiveness," Kina stated brightly.

Kim pouted. Man her mother was religious. Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes. "Okay…" Jack was snickering silently so Kim elbowed him. "Er, uh…dear lord, we gather here today to eat this delicious food. I pray that it's…safe to eat that we won't…get sick or anything extreme. I pray for forgiveness, for I almost eaten without praying. And, uh, er, I pray for your blessings upon us as we eat and continue our day. Amen?" Kim said uncertainly.

She looked up and her mother smiled. "Amen." She grabbed the bowl of spaghetti and placed some on her plate. "Dig in."

Jack grabbed the spaghetti next and took almost half of the bowl. Kim's jaw dropped and she glared at the said male. He smiled at her and handed her the bowl. Kim gaped at the half empty bowl, but took the rest anyways. "So, Kimmers, anything you want to know about Jack?" Kina asked.

Jack elegantly put some food in his mouth and smirked slightly. Kim rolled her eyes. "Sure. Why not? What are you? Ethnicity and job?" Kim asked.

Jack smirked. "I'm American," Jack stated, "I was born in California to a religious Californian family. I moved to Toronto when I was eighteen, you know, to attend UFT. I published a book called _Angels and Devils, _and became a professor at UFT."

Horror etched its way onto Kim's face. Mouth full of food, she asked, "Which one?"

Jack smirked. "Well, you know, the usual _English_ teacher," He stated.

Kim's eye began twitching. Had she met him before, she'd go somewhere – _anywhere_ – else, far from _him_, the devil himself. Jack sighed and looked at Kina, "This has been lovely. May I ask to take my food home with me? We both know how annoying and restless Jessie becomes when I don't come home early."

Kina nodded. "But don't you want to know what Kim wants to be?" Jack froze and halted in his speech to look at Kim. He nodded and smirked. "She wants to be an author! I'm an artist and I agreed that if her wish was to come true, I'd be drawing all the cover of her books!" Kina exclaimed.

Jack glanced at Kim, who now had her head hung down in embarrassment, and smirked. "Interesting…" He said.

Humming, Jack arose from his seat, taking his plate with him. "I shall see you tomorrow, Kina?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

Kim's mother nodded. "Of course, the Tupperware is in the top cabinet, Jack!"

_**Disaster**_

Kim scowled as her mother walked Jack to his car. Who was this Jessie girl? God forbid it be his girlfriend, Kim felt sorry for her. How unfortunate it would be to have Jack as a boyfriend. That cocky, sexist, and sorry excuse for a real man. Kim's mother walked back in smiling brightly. "Who's this 'Jessie' girl? I feel sorry for her. Why would she date him?" Kim asked immediately.

Her mother tilted her head in confusion. "Kim? Jack's very much single." Kim raised a brow. "Jessie is his adopted daughter."

Her eyebrows shot up in shock and her mouth dropped open. Jack has a heart? "Er, don't lie?" Kim said uncertainly.

Kina laughed. "Go to bed. You'll need it for the amount of questions you'll be asking tomorrow."

Kim nodded and slowly made her way down the hall to her room. She stripped into her pyjamas and got into bed. She sighed and decided to admit one thing to herself.

_He's really hot._

**Err...a new book? Yep, a new book! And I hope you all love it. I noticed that a lot of books take place in Europe or America and wanted to do one for Canada. And since I'm from here, I'm pretty sure I'll get just about enough streets and cities right…I hope. Anyways, love it? Hate it? What to see it continued? Review if you dare…O.o**

**LoveYourLife7**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Watch it all fall into the ground _

_No happy ever after, just disaster._

. . .

Kim walked into her mother's room and plopped down her bed. "Mommy," She whispered.

Her mother laughed and pretended she hadn't heard her own daughter. "Mommy," She said a bit louder. Kina chuckled and looked at her nodding. "How is Jack 20, with a daughter, a university graduate and is teaching at my university?"

Kina smirked and looked at the ceiling. Sighing, she smiled. "Jack's a prodigy." Kim's mouth dropped open and Kina smirked at her reaction. "He graduated high school just when he was only sixteen, Kimmy." Kim looked at her mother, trying to process this newfound fact. "He's just so sweet isn't he? He graduated university last year and began teaching this year. He adopted his daughter when he was only eighteen. He found her on the streets begging for change." Kim opened her mouth to say something but her mother beat her to it. "She was only five. Jack would always pass by her giving her lots of money. His parents are rich you know? Rich but divorced. Eventually, Jack walked up to her and asked if he could adopt her. She's silent. Very silent, unless Jack talks to her."

Kim sat up on her mother's bed and raised a brow. "So…she's a mute?" Kina nodded. "Whatever. Mom, I need a job so I can buy an apartment close to school," Kim replied.

Kina looked at her daughter. "Jack needs a babysitter for Jessie," She said.

Kim scoffed. "As if," She murmured.

Kina sighed. "I wonder if the hate is from the long-time feud between you two," She muttered lowly.

Kim caught it and looked at her in confusion. "What do you…mean?" She asked.

Kina laughed nervously and turned off her lights. "Oh nothing, Kimmy, go to bed. I'll talk to Jack about the job offer thingy tomorrow!" She exclaimed.

Kim looked at her weirdly but nodded and left anyways. "Night, mom," She said closing the door.

She walked downstairs and straight into the kitchen. Opening the freezer, Kim grabbed a fudge Popsicle. She took off the wrapper and starting eating the Popsicle. She then went into the fridge and raised a brow when seeing the milk bagged. _Bagged milk?_ She thought in confusion. _Who does that?_ She opened the cabinets and raised a brow. _What the heck are…are these?_ Kim pulled down a bag of chips and raised a brow. _All dressed?_ "Ooh! Those are Jack's favourites! You're not allowed to eat them!"

She jumped in the air a bit and clutched her hand that was empty to her heart. "Mom?" Kina smiled and grabbed the chips out of Kim's hand, placing them back in their rightful spot. "Why are you awake?" Kim asked.

Kina smiled and took out two eggs that read 'Kinder's Chocolate' on them. "Kinder?" She asked, holding one out to her daughter.

Kim cautiously took it and looked at it suspiciously, making Kina laugh. "Eat it! The milk chocolate taste beautiful!" Kina exclaimed. She opened her wrapped quickly bit the top off of it. Kim raised a brow when her mother took out a small toy from the chocolate. _What the…_ Kim thought. Kina smiled and ate the rest before building the toy. "Ooh, you must eat it! It tastes so _good_!"

Kim looked at it and put it on the island counter. "Maybe…later," She replied.

Kina shrugged and continued building the small toy. "Want a coffee crisp instead?" She asked.

Kim raised a brow. "Coffee what now?" She asked.

Kina dropped the toy and looked at her daughter incredulously. "Oh my, tell you actually know what that is." Kim shook her head. Kina opened the fridge and placed a small chocolate bar on the table. "This is the best chocolate known to mankind! It's milk chocolate that tastes like coffee and chocolate together! You must try it!" Kina urged her daughter.

Kim picked it up and opened it slowly. The smell hit her nose and she immediately thought it smelled good. She took a small bite and moaned as the sweetness of the chocolate erupted in her mouth. "It tastes so good!" She exclaimed.

Kina smiled and shook her head as her daughter shoved the rest in her mouth quickly. _Knew she'd like it._ "Okay. Time for bed!"

Kina got up and made a run for upstairs. Kim looked at the toy she was building and smiled slightly.

_For Jessie,_

_I made you it from your favourite chocolate. Tell daddy to thank me._

_Love, Kina Douglas_

_How sweet_, Kim said silently to herself leaving the kitchen.

.::::.

Kim put on her shoes and walked downstairs. Kina walked out of the kitchen and raised a brow. "Going somewhere, Kim?" She asked.

Kim nodded. "Jogging around the block," She replied.

Kina shrugged and walked back into the kitchen. "Have fun, then."

Kim nodded and ran out the door. She began her jog by looking at the street name. _Kingston? Okay, I can remember that._ She took off down the street listening to Invincible by Machine Gun Kelly and Ester Dean. While on her run, she noticed a shadow following her. She looked back and groaned. "What now? You live on Kingston too?" She sneered.

Jack laughed and looked to his side. "Do we live on this street?" He asked.

Kim thought he was crazy until a small voice spoke up. "No, Daddy," Someone whispered.

Kim halted in her run and looked down beside Jack. There was little girl looking her shyly. She had wide blue eyes and long honey brown hair. She raised a brow then smiled. "Hi there, I'm Kim Crawford," She said.

The little girl smiled a bit. "Hi," She whispered. "I'm Jessie Brewer."

Kim smiled and winked at her. "Is your daddy mean?" She asked slyly.

Jack scowled at her and Kim sent him a wide smile. "No," Jessie whispered.

Kim raised a brow and smiled a little. Jack smirked and patted her head gently. "So, Kimberly heard you want to babysit my daughter sometimes for money," Jack said.

Kim rolled her eyes. "As if, I can find my own job," She said, a scowl setting nicely on her features.

She turned on her heel and began jogging again. Jack ran after her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. Her scowl deepened as her handed readied to slap him across the face. "Kimberly, it's hard to find a job in Toronto. If you work for me, I will pay you around… $2,500 a month," Jack stated with a smirk.

Kim's mouth dropped opened. It was such a good deal. She had to take it, even though she didn't like him. "Err…I'll take the job," Kim stated.

Jack smiled evilly. "Great, you start today. Jessie, be nice and actually talk to her. Bye Kimberly."

Jack handed a dumbfounded Kim his child and ran off. Kim looked at Jessie and she looked shyly at her. She bent down to her eye level and smiled. "Want some cookies and milk, sweetie?" Kim asked. She shook her head. "Then what do you want?"

"Coffee crisp ice-cream," Jessie whispered.

Kim raised a brow. "I don't know…as I was raised I wasn't allowed to eat sweets. I know nothing of candy," Kim replied.

Jessie blinked and smiled toothy. Kim returned the toothy smile and Jessie grabbed her hand went back the way Kim came from. "Your home, we go there!" She exclaimed happily.

Kim smiled happily. _And my mother said she doesn't talk,_ Kim thought. Jessie looked at her and tilted her head cutely. "How old are you?" Kim asked.

Jessie smiled proudly. "I'm eight!" She happily chimed in.

Kim smiled, "Well, I'm eighteen."

Jessie smirked (one awfully familiar to that father of hers), "Oh, you're going to love ice-cream and every sweet out there!"

She dragged Kim all the way back to the house.

.:::::.

Kim moaned as her took in the taste of her vanilla ice-cream, topped with Coffee Crisp chocolate and Kit-Kats. "This is so good," She whispered licking her spoon clean.

Jessie smiled widely and continued eating hers messily. "Where do you go to school, Jess?" She asked.

Jessie sat in thought before smiling. "Cedar Drive Public School **(1)**!" Kim smiled at her bubbliness. "But no one likes me. They think my daddy is a loser for picking me up off the streets while I had nowhere to go," Jessie whispered sadly.

Kim ruffled her hair and smiled. "Well, you know what you tell them?" Jessie shook her head. "My daddy is the best looking man alive; he's sweet, caring, nice and gentle. He's also a prodigy and graduated before any of your parents," Kim stated cheerfully while lying to the girl about the first part.

Jessie giggled. "You and daddy don't like each other," She said.

Kim looked down and murmured to herself 'I wasn't lying about the best looking man part, Hun' before looking back at Jessie. "Yeah, well, I need to get along with him to keep my job," Kim said.

Jessie laughed. "Yep, you do! I like you but it's my choice if I want my nanny out!" Jessie giggled.

Kim smiled and sighed. _She's much better than her father._ The door opened and someone walked into the kitchen. "Hey Jessie," Jack and Kina's voice rang through the kitchen.

Kim almost slammed her head on the table. "That's where you went?" Kim looked at the grocery bags in Jack and Kina's hand. "To '_No-Frills'_ with my mother?" She asked.

Jack smirked evilly, "Why yes. Then I have to go fill out some paper work soon. I'm in law school."

Kim rubbed her temples. "I thought you already had a job!" She exclaimed in confusion.

Jack rubbed his chin. "Oh yeah…right…I want to be a lawyer," He said with a smirk.

Kim groaned, almost ripping her precious hair out. Kina gasped. "Jack, I had no idea! You never told me you wanted to be a lawyer!" Kina exclaimed happily. "I'm so proud of you, Jack."

Kim rolled her eyes and Jessie stood up on her chair as Jack picked her up. "Daddy, can we show Kim around Toronto together?" Jessie asked. "With you, me, Kim and Kina?"

Jack was going to say no but Jessie gave him her puppy dog look and he caved. "Why not? She'll need to know her way around to get to school. Plus, I'm sure _Kimberly_ likes my presence," Jack replied evilly.

Kim looked at him and mouth 'Go to hell, you sexist Bastard.' Kina threw a Kinder's Surprise at Kim and it hit her forehead square on. She rubbed it and groaned. "Ow, mommy," She whispered with a pout.

Jack laughed and Jessie poked his cheek. "No laughing at my friend, daddy!" She exclaimed. "Kiss it to make it better!"

Kim was ready to say that she was fine (while Kina was amused), but Jack beat Kim to the talking part, "Fine. Alright."

He put down Jessie and walked over to Kim. He readied himself to kiss her forehead but instead covered her mouth with his. Kim kicked him away and he smirked. "Oops, missed your forehead."

Kim growled in anger. "How can you mistake my lips for my forehead?"

She got up and chased Jack all around the house. Kina smiled watched the scene play out before her. Jessie walked up and yanked on Kina's shirt for her attention. Kin looked at her and smiled. "Yes?"

Jessie tilted her head at the scene and smiled. "Daddy loves her?" She asked.

Kina nodded. "Only because he remembers her while she doesn't remember him."

Jessie nodded. "How doesn't Kimmy remember him?"

Kina sighed and rubbed her head. It was the first time Jessie has ever spoken to her without being shy. "Accidents happen all the time, Jess. All the time."

**So I haven't updated for like…two months…wow. That's a record for a book with only one chapter. Sorry guys, I haven't had much time. So many assignments (my teacher seriously hates my class), filling out things for high school is so much work, needing to work on bringing my math grade up, so much essays, so much test…and this all happened in the second last month of school and is still happening now. -_- Anyways, sorry for the shortness. (1)Cedar Drive is a real public school that I do not own…**_**sigh**_**. Not like I care…I hate that school anyways **

**R&R, I can't wait to GRADUATE! **

**LoveYourLife7**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Be warned. This is a two-parted chapter. It will be short (about one thousand words short). Thank you and enjoy.**

_Watch it all fall into the ground _

_No happy ever after, just disaster._

. . .

_Kim sat alone on a swing as she looked at her phone. Tears were running down her face as she dialled her father's number. She put the phone to her ear and blinked. After four rings, the person on the other side picked up frantically. "Kim?" A gruff voice answered._

_Kim sniffled and looked to the sky. "I want to come home, daddy. I hate Toronto!" She screamed to herself._

Kim shot up on her bed breathing heavily. Wanting to go back to the States? What a strange dream. Maybe it had a meaning behind it…like someone might have broken her heart…but whom? She looked out her window and saw the sun shining brightly. She groaned and covered her face with a pillow. "Kim! We are adventuring around Toronto today!" Her mother yelled walking past her room.

Kim groaned even more and squirmed around in her bed. "I hate Jack," She murmured to herself. "No matter how cute he is, he's annoying and stuck up. I hate him."

She got out of her bed and walked slowly to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped herself down. Once her shower was done, she got out, only to notice she forgot a towel. "Shoot. I'm screwed," She whispered to herself.

Good thing no one was in her room…or so she thought. She opened her door and tip toed back into her room only to hear, "Whoa. Your breasts are even bigger than I imagined."

She screamed covered herself up before hiding behind her dresser. She looked up and saw Jack giving her a weird look. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you in here?" She whispered quietly.

"Kim are you okay?" Her mother asked.

Kim looked at the door. "I'm fantastic, mother! Don't come in now!" She yelled back.

Kim returned her attention to Jack and glared at him. "I thought you were going to come out in a towel, but it seems like you have a thing for impressing the boys with your juicy looking breasts," Jack stated. "But I also came here to say that Jessie wants you to hurry up."

Kim gave him a fake smile. "Thanks, you man whore. Now get out," She hissed.

Jack sighed and slowly walked out of her room. She sighed and ran to close the door after him. _Time to get dressed._

.:::::.

Kim walked into the living room. "What are you wearing?" Kina questioned her daughter.

Kim sighed. "Listen mom, I couldn't wear sweats because it was hot out. I put on these high waist shorts and this crop top," Kim replied. "I think I look good."

Jessie smiled. "Me too!" She looked at her father. "Daddy, I wanna dress like Kim."

Jack – who currently busy drooling over Kim's outfit – looked at his daughter. "What? Hell no. No child of mine is wearing _that_ until they're thirty." He stood up and walked to the door. "Let's go."

Kina raced to his side and looked at him sharply. "Control yourself. You know what happened," She whispered.

Jack looked at her. "Yes, I know. And it was my entire fault. I regret it and I promise, I'll wait for Kim," He said back to her.

Kina nodded and walked beside him. Kim carried Jessie in her arms and walked out of the house with her, locking the door. They walked to Jack's car and got in. Kina was at the back with Jessie and Kim was forced to take the front seat because of the mess at the back. "You nasty," She whispered.

Jack laughed and started up the car. "Are you ready to explore downtown, Kimmers?" He asked.

For some odd reason, that name brought a blurry but familiar image to her head. "Don't call me that," She hissed.

Jack looked at her confused. "Why?" He asked.

Kim sighed. "Just – just don't, okay! I don't know why but don't! I hate the nickname!" She yelled.

Jack looked out the window – sadness in his eyes. He knew exactly why she hated the nickname.

.:::::.

Kim looked at the tall building in confusion. "This is the CN tower?" She asked.

Kina nodded. "It's basically glass inside," She beamed.

Kim feigned a smile. "Dammit, I have to go!" She said.

She tried to run but Jack grabbed her waist. "Your mother is kidding. We're going in. Be prepared," Jack said. "Oh yeah, the elevators are the only glass things in there…except for that one floor."

Kim screamed as Jack hoisted her over his shoulder and walked in. Man did Kim hate glass.

.::::.

Kim gripped tightly onto Jack the entire elevator ride up. Every time she squeezed his arm, his heart beat faster. Not to mention he could slowly feel his breathing hitch because she was pressed tightly against him. Jack closed his eyes and silently prayed. _Oh, help me not to kiss this girl senselessly and start ripping off her clothing. Just help me. The temptation is becoming too hard, _he thought. When it stopped on their floor, Kim still held on tightly to Jack as they exited the elevator. "That's scary!" She whimpered.

Jack chuckled and rubbed her back in soothing circles. Kim's heart – for some odd reason – began beating really fast. _What the heck? What's happening?_ She thought. _I hate this guy._ "Well, you know, glass is a _really_ scary thing," He said sarcastically.

Kim pouted as she looked up at him. "It is! You have never been in a car accident before, so shut up!" Kim retorted.

Jack chuckled and suddenly felt the urge to kiss her pouting mouth. _Goodness gracious, Kim! Stop freaking pouting!_ Jack yelled at himself silently. "Whatever. This is the restaurant we're eating at for breakfast," Jack announced.

Kim looked around and gasped. "It's beautiful!"

A waitress came up to them with a large, seductive smile (for Jack of course). Jack looked at her unfazed and she batted her eyelashes at him. "Yeah, I don't want to date or sleep with you. I just want my table," Jack stated bluntly.

The girl stammered and blushed before showing them to their table. "Here you are Mrs. Douglas and Mr. Brewer. Enjoy your time and food here," She murmured sadly.

Jack sighed. "I can't help my looks."

Kim rolled her eyes and looked through the menu. Jack looked at her and smiled. _She looks so much more beautiful._ Jessie looked at Kina and smiled. "Daddy loves Kim?" She asked.

Kina winked and nodded at her. _He sure does._

**I was joking about the shortness. Two-parted chappie. Anyways, KIM AND JACK DIDN'T GET INTO AN ACCIDENT FOR KIM TO FORGET HIM! Kim purposely made herself forget him for a reason that'll be revealed in later chapters. For now, stay confused or something. :p**

**R&R, New episode today…I'm prepared. So prepared. **

**LoVeYoUrLiFe7**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Watch it all fall into the ground _

_No happy ever after, just disaster._

.::::.:.::::.

The breakfast wasn't too bad in Kim's. She thought that it was delicious. No, that was lie. It was incredibly, fabulously, beautifully and very tasty, delicious. The taste of the food was still in her mouth and wasn't going to leave for a long time…or that's what she hoped. Jack stared amusedly at Kim as she totally forgot they were – once again – on the elevator.

She sighed and leaned against the glass doors and her mother chuckled. "Do you even realize we're on the elevator again?" Kina asked her daughter.

Kim's eyes widened in fear and she was about to latch herself onto Jack but the elevator stopped. She was the first one out of the horrid moving vehicle, as she called it. Jack chuckled and Jessie covered her mouth, laughing hysterically behind it. Kina chuckled a bit and shook her head. "Let's go. We're going to Harbour Front," Jack said.

He grabbed a hold of Jessie's hand. Jessie grabbed Kim's hand also and Jack realized they looked like a family. Kim did too, and she blushed. Kina smiled. In her opinion, they'd make the perfect family. She whipped out her phone and took a quick picture of the scene with happy almost family. She couldn't actually believe her daughter forced herself to forget what happened…or did she end up in an accident that gave her amnesia? Whatever it was, she sure didn't want to remember Jack at all.

That accident broke her heart, but it amazed her that it only happened four years ago and Kim was able to forget in such little time. If he was out of her life, then who was her newest best friend? She wanted to meet that male/female. Maybe Kim should invite her friend to stay with them. Kina wanted to meet her. There was no point in hiding her newest best friend from her own mother. Kina was prepared to meet everyone's best friend to approve of them. She just hoped her newest one was a girl.

Kina walked faster to catch up with the three younglings. "Hold up you three! I'm an old woman," Kina joked.

Jack laughed and they stopped altogether. "Kina, you're only forty-eight," He stated.

Kina rolled her eyes. "Yes, and I'm getting older."

Kim smiled. "You're thirty years older than me," Kim stated with a chuckle.

Kina pouted. It was a mirror image of Kim's pout. "And? I'm old!" Kina protested.

Jack chuckled. "You and Kim look alike. You look like your daughter, so you look a bit older but you're still beautiful, Ki," Jack said.

Kim blushed. He just called her beautiful. She looked at him and he was already intensely staring at her. Kina covered Jessie's ears and laughed at Jack and Kim. "I feel that strong sexual tension. I can just cut it with a knife, guys," Kina joked.

They both blush beet red and looked away from each other as Kina let go of Jessie's ear. She was laughing too hard for their good. Kim scowled at her mother while Jack sent her an annoyed look. "That wasn't funny. You know we don't like each other," they both hissed.

Kina laughed harder and Kim sighed. She looked at Jack and scowled. "She doesn't understand my hatred for you. It's okay," she replied.

Jack shrugged. He looked like he didn't care, but his own daughter knew him well enough to know that he cared a lot. And he did. Her words sliced his heart in half. He knew some of it must've been from their big fall out, but he was okay with that.

. . .

The day had ended quickly. They went to the CN Tower, Harbour Front, the Toronto Zoo, Casa Loma (which scared Kim. The place was haunted…she heard someone screaming in the tunnel), and they even went shopping at the Eaton Centre. Let's just say Kim got lost in Hot Topic and it took them awhile to find her in that big, crowded mall. They'd almost given up on finding her but they did anyways.

Kim was happy to be home, even if it was on the brink of midnight and she was tired as mother with a newborn. She wanted her bed. She gone straight to her bed and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

_Kim furiously clenched and unclenched her fists. She looked at the clock angrily and almost growled. She couldn't believe him. How could he just forget about the most important day in her life? Well, one of the most important days. It was her fourteenth birthday and he wasn't here. How could he? She stood up, tears of anger running down her face. She wiped it furiously and her mother bit her lip sadly. "Kim, I promise he'll be here soon," she whispered soothingly._

_Kim shook her head furiously. "No he won't! Everything's about Janice! Janice this, Janice that! Why doesn't he just marry her and forget about me already!" Kim shouted. The boy who she had been talking about parents stared at her sadly. "I don't even care anymore! I'm leaving!" _

_She stomped out of her mother's house and ran down the street. It was hopeless, especially for Kim. She was his closest friend (seeing as their family were close friends) and it broke her. It broke her a lot. He forgot about their promise. He promised to always be there for her. Now that this stupid Janice walks into his life, Kim no longer exists. They were like brother and sister. He was her older brother and she liked that. But if he wanted to act like that, then so be it. She didn't need him. Kim didn't even know he was anymore. She called him her older brother and he threw it back in her face. _

_She _hated_ him._

_She ran to her favourite park and took out her phone. She dialled a number quickly and the person picked up right away. "Hello? Kim?" A gruff voice answered._

_Kim began crying again. "Daddy, my fourteenth birthday is ruined. I want to go home to you forever," Kim sobbed._

_Her father murmured soothing words to her over the phone. "I want to come home, daddy." She dropped the phone from her ear and looked to the sky. "I hate Toronto!"_

She sat up and began breathing heavily. She looked at her clock and sighed. It was just after six. She lay back down on her bed and sighed. _So I have been to Toronto before…four years ago prior to my fourteenth birthday?_ She was confused. Who was the jerk who had hurt her? How many years was he older than her by? And did she ever like him?

**So many questions Kim! We'll find out all about it later on, but we have half of the reason why she forced herself to forget him. There's another one, so be prepared to find out in chapter seven!**

**R&R, I like chocolate chip cookies more than anything…except for writing.**

**LoveYourLife7**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Watch it all fall into the ground _

_No happy ever after, just disaster._

.::::.:.::::.

Kim walked into the dining room exhausted. She looked up and glowered at Jack as he smirked smugly at her. "You look _gorgeous_, Kimberly," Jack said sarcastically.

Kim laughed sarcastically at him and picked up the nearest thing to throw at him. Before her little weapon could be thrown, her mother walked in the kitchen and grabbed the object. Kim looked at her mother, whining a bit. Her mother laughed and put down Jessie, placing the utensil back in to its designated spot. Jessie ran to hug Kim's legs and Kim smiled down at her. She yawned loudly and Jessie smiled. "We're going to Casa Loma!" She squealed.

Kim raised a brow and rubbed her eyes. What was Casa Loma? It was such a weird name for a destination. Jack cleared his throat and casually – and not so discreetly – checked out Kim. "It's a castle." Her white shorts only down to mid-thigh and her shirt only hung off one shoulder, showing her creamy shoulder. "It's also said to be haunted," Jack murmured.

His eyes travelled up and down her legs. Kim felt uncomfortable being scrutinized under his gaze and tried to hide her legs. After successfully doing that, his eyes travelled to her oversized chest. Kim coughed awkwardly but his gaze did not move. She bent down and made sure her chest was securely hidden from his gaze. His gaze finally snapped towards her face and he smirked smugly seeing her uncomfortable gaze. "Uh… yeah, that's awesome," Kim murmured.

Jack smiled somewhat darkly and happily. "I know. Jessie chose the destination," Jack stated.

Kim nodded and quickly got up to leave his sight. "Nice ass," she heard Jack murmur as she quickly scrambled out.

.::::.::::.

The ride to Casa Loma was pretty loud. They took the subway and well – Kim hated the obnoxious, loud talking teens on the train. She glared at them until they reached their subway stopped. Kim walked beside her mother as they travelled up a hill, and then crossed the streets. It took approximately fifteen minutes for them to get to their destination. Kim looked up at the castle in awe and looked in to a window. She screamed when she saw someone glaring at her. Jack looked at her and raised a brow. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Kim pointed to the window she was looking at and Jack laughed. "Oh, you probably saw one of the ghosts. How did it look like?" Jack asked amused.

Kim glared at him and he smirked. "He was wearing a black suit and top hat! He was also holding an umbrella! It's obvious us – as tourists – are disturbing this _burial_ ground!" Kim yelled.

Jack smirked. "Burial ground? How'd you figure that out?" Jack asked his amusement still there.

Kim huffed and blew the strand of hair out of her face. "I did my research before we came here! How much ghosts live here? How many people _died_ here?!" Kim yelled.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know. Can't you just be happy you're here and build a bridge and get over the fact it's haunted? I mean, your mother already paid for us to get in."

Kim looked ahead as Jack dragged her to meet up with her mother. Kim groaned and tried to ignore the sparks going up her arm. She rubbed the top of it, hoping to stop the heat.

. . .

After they had left Casa Loma (Kim vowed to never go back there again), they decided to head to a park where Jessie could play. One that was close to home. When they got there, Jessie and Kina had run off to play in on the playground, leaving Jack and Kim to sit alone on the bench together. Jack looked at Kim's peaceful expression and smiled. "Tell me about you, Kim," Jack whispered.

Kim looked at him weirdly and sighed. "Alright, I've been in a car crash and lost a bit of my memory. I don't know if it's temporary or permanent because, well, it was just three months ago and I still hadn't gained my memory back. Honestly, you're way too familiar in my opinion. I feel like I hate you and trust you at the same time… weird huh?" Kim replied.

Jack chuckled nervously and smiled. "Uh, yeah… weird…"

He gazed at the orange-red sky and smiled at the setting sun. He looked at Kim and slowly inched his way beside her. She sighed and smiled at the sky. "I _love_ sunset. It's gorgeous," she whispered.

Jack smiled and looked at her. She was peacefully looking at the setting sun, she looked _beautiful_. Jack grabbed her chin gently, making her stare at him. Her brows furrowed together as she looked at him confused. Jack smiled at her and she hesitantly returned it. She watched as he leaned it and she blushed wildly. "Jack… what are you –?"

Before she could finish her question, Jack silenced her with a searing kiss. She didn't kiss him back until he began to pull away. She placed her hand on his right cheek and he deepened the kiss, dragging her onto his lap. He licked and nipped at her lower lip until she opened her mouth. His tongue ran over her teeth once before his tongue danced with hers.

Kim couldn't even _describe_ how _amazing_ this kiss was. She grasped the back of his neck and only came back to reality when she felt Jack's hips jerk upwards. She jumped off him and stood in front of him, touching her lips. She looked at Jack and before _he_ could comprehend what the hell was happening, Kim ran off. He groaned and dragged his hands down his face. How the hell could he have just randomly kissed her? She hated him and she couldn't even _remember_ him. He was such an ass. "Where's Kim?" Kina asked above him.

Jack replied with home in his hands. It was muffled by the sound of his hands. "Why'd she leave, daddy?" Jessie asked, climbing onto his lap.

Jack looked at Kina and sighed. "I kissed her."

The echo of a slap was heard.

**Hey, hey! I barely update this book anymore… shucksss! **** Anyways, Kina slapped Jack… or was it her?**

**R&R, someone wanted me to write a sequel for Her Addiction… should I?**

**LoveYourLife7**


End file.
